El Mundo de los Sueños
by Neko Kay
Summary: Este es un mundo reinado por el poder del corazón, donde los sueños se hacen realidad, la voluntad se antepone a la tristeza y la felicidad la encontraras hasta el último rincón. Pero qué pasa si el otro mundo no se encuentra en un balance total. Caos.


Este es mi primer Fanfic que público n.n, este pobre Fic lleva años almacenado en mi memoria u.u con solo un capitulo jejejeje pero pensé "no escribas si en cerio no piensas publicar" y a qui estoy. Espero que les guste. ¡Ha! Una cosa más yo me base en la historia del manga.

MAGIC KNINGHT RAYEARTH.

El Mundo de los Sueños.

Este es un mundo reinado por el poder del corazón, donde los sueños se hacen realidad, la voluntad se antepone a la tristeza y la felicidad la encontraras hasta el último rincón.

Capitulo uno: Búsqueda - Selección.

Ya han pasado 3 años… en alguna parte de la tierra tres corazones con distintos anhelos ansían que su deseo se ha cumplido.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿todavía crees en cuentos de hadas? -le dice un chico a su pequeña hermana.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -Dice con voz un poco apagada.

-Hija, por favor ya es tiempo de que madurez -Dice su madre dándole la razón a su hijo.

-"Que gran apoyo"-Piensa la pequeña niña de aspecto débil, de tez güera de ojos grandes color violeta claro, no muy alta, de cabello rojo cobrizo, seria (más que por complacencia que por gusto) y solo en confianza se siente segura para platicar.

-Ya déjenla en paz, ella puede creer en todo lo que quiera, es su mundo -Sale el padre a la defensa de su pequeña niña.

-"Ja, ¡tengo el apoyo de papá!" -imaginando un ring donde ella gana la pelea -Ya termine, ¿puedo salir a caminar? -pregunta mientras lleva los platos al lavadero.

-Sí, mas no te tardes ¿quieres? -dice con algo de autoridad la madre.

-Sí, gracias por la comida -cerrando silenciosamente la puerta de la casa.

Sale con paciencia y se pierde en su inmenso patio el cual parece un extenso bosque (el cual no tiene muchos árboles pero si muchas flores con diferentes tipos de arbustos y variadas plantas).

-¡Ya me voy a entrenar! -grita una niña a su madre la cual se encuentra en la cocina.

Ella en cuestión es de complexión atlética ya que entrena karate, de cabello negro con destellos rojos fuego el cual le llega hasta las rodillas y lo trae atado en una trenza, de piel blanca, alta y de ojos color vino.

-Muy bien, ya sabes no te distraigas por el camino y después del entrenamiento vente derechito a la casa -recuerda nuevamente a su hija.

-No tienes que decírmelo puedo cuidarme yo sólita, soy muy responsable (las cosas que surgen de la vida) -replica nuevamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé -responde con un suspiro -No lo puedo creer mi niña ya es una chica grande -dice con orgullo y con chorritos de agua que salen de sus ojos.

-No empieces… ya me voy antes de que me armes todo un teatro dramático –la queda viendo con ojos dame paciencia y con una ceja alzada.

-¡Hasta luego cariño, te vas con cuidado! -despide entusiasta desde la cocina a su pequeño retoño.

-Aja -responde cansada -"Mi madre" -piensa con cariño.

Yéndose apresuradamente hacia su destino sin mirar a su alrededor solo está concentrada en su camino.

-Felicidades joven, usted saco la mayor calificación de todo el salón –felicita un orgulloso profesor con una gran sonrisa a su estudiante.

-Gracias profesor -responde con ningún entusiasmo el chico; el cual es de complexión fuerte, medio alto, de tez morena, ojos color miel y de cabellos negros.

-Creo que supera mis conocimientos -lo mira directamente a los ojos -"Pero aun te falto algo ¿no es así?" -ambos se quedan viendo como si se leyeran la mente.

-"¿Cómo lo supo?" -asienta con la cabeza disimuladamente y el profesor le responde con una cálida sonrisa.

Los demás alumnos se quedan con cara de qué pasa aquí y después de la "mini conversación" el maestro retoma sus clases.

-Si quieres ya puedes retirarte -dice desde la pizarra mientras escribe.

-Si -responde -Con su permiso -tomando su mochila con mucha elegancia (portes de familia).

Sale con tranquilidad y voltea para despedirse de su amiga quien lo despide con una sonrisa, algunos lo ven con envidia y otros con admiración. Y en la salida del edificio.

-"Me baso en hechos y razones, no tengo la fe para creer en magia; no entiendo como la mayoría de la gente pierde su tiempo en soñar en mundos irreales y perderse en ellos, yo por más que lo pienso no lo puedo entender, me gustaría simplemente creer sin razón alguna más que… la ¿amistad?" -se adentra en sus pensamientos mientras camina alejándose de la escuela.

Piensa mientras entra a un parque, perdiéndose lentamente en el camino, ya más adentro una luz llama su atención, el se acerca lentamente para cerciorarse de qué es. Ya cerca de ella.

-"¿Será una luciérnaga?" -Mira con curiosidad -"No, es muy grande para serlo" –se queda sorprendido al no poder dar razón a lo que ve -"¿Cambia de colores?, ¿Qué más podrá hacer esta cosa?" –Los colores eran al principio indecisos después de un rato fueron tomando forma; 3 colores destacaban: dorado, blanco y negro; cual pareciese un niño pequeño tratando de alcanzar el tazón de galletas (Ha que buenos recuerdos, la gloria cuando lo alcanzabas y después el regaño jeje) ¿acaso sería lo que tanto ansiaba encontrar? -¡Ya lo alcance! –se queda extrañado ya que al parecer la luz se acomoda plácidamente en su mano como si ya no buscara nada más que quedarse ahí, mientras las otras dos se colocan es sus hombros, extrañamente ya no se sintió vació.

-¿Qué rayos es eso? –Se pregunta la pequeña niña pelirroja al ver las estelas de luces dando vueltas por encima de su cabeza la cual la confunde aun más, al no poder alcanzarlas, por su pequeña altura, empieza a saltar con desesperación –"solo un poco más, ya casi" ¡ya está! –se sujeta fuertemente a la luz al notar que ha que dado muy por encima del suelo –Haaaaa "está muy alto ¿Por qué a mí? –se pregunta mientras saca chorritos de agua por sus ojos y no se percata que poco la luz la baja con suavidad hasta tocar suelo -¿he? Ya estoy abajo, acaso... fuiste ¿tú? –se queda viendo fijamente la luz en su mano y en voz de la respuesta las otras dos se acercan como tratando de decir que "si".

-"Casi nunca me distraigo, pero esto merece la pena" –saliendo de su camino la pelinegra, aun sabiendo que se le hace tarde decide ver aquellas luces juguetonas ya que tiene la impresión de conocerlas y si las perdiera de vista nunca más las volvería a ver, tomando sin ningún problema una de luces (con esa altura quien no) –Mmmmm… que raras, esas dos perece que se están pelando –una luz empujaba a la otra, la chica sacada de onda empieza a regañar las –¡Quédense quietas! –tal pareciera que entendieran lo que dice se quedan inmóviles casi sacando una pequeña gotita.

De repente y de la nada empieza a sonar una voz, una voz la cual ya suena cansada pero aun con esperanza de estar en lo correcto.

-Las luces han sido tomadas, ha llegado la hora ya no se puede dar un paso atrás, un destino cruel puede esperar pero ¿lo podrás encontrar? ¿Este es su verdadero deseo? –

De las manos de los chicos las luces empiezan a brillar en espera de la respuesta. Al unísono, en estado de trance y sin estar consciente de la existencia de cada uno dicen las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo pero en distinto idioma.

-Este es –empieza el chico -mi verdadero –continua la pelirroja –deseo –termina diciendo la pelinegra y ante a sus ojos de cada uno pasa una sarta de imágenes algunas claras y otras no tanto, sobre lo que pudiese ser un futuro caótico si llegasen a sucumbir ante la batalla de sus vidas, algo lejana pero remotamente cercana a sus corazones pero extrañamente familiar, sabiendo cuales serán consecuencias y lo que se pudiera sacrificar en una batalla ya marcada, aceptan sin titubear ya que se perdería lo más importante para ellos… lo más amado. Y ante su inquebrantable decisión desaparecieron en un mar de luz.

Fin del capítulo.

Espero seguir adelante con la historia tengo que retomar la inspiración puesta, estos personajes tendrán interacción tanto con los personajes principales (sino no tendría chiste jajajaja) tanto como los demás. Gracias y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
